


Scent

by LotharWinchester



Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [22]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Male Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Sole Survivor
Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150304
Kudos: 2





	Scent

When the bombs fell, most of the Alphas stayed behind. Very few remained post war and most were high ranking raiders amongst the Gunners and Nuka World bosses. Very few remained in settlements or protected caravans. 

So when Paladin Danse brought the General of the Minutemen aboard, most of the higher ranking Brotherhood of Steel staff flocked to the last Maxson immediately. 

The man reeked of Alpha pheromones, it nearly dampened out the Paladin’s alpha musk. Several of the omegas near their heat cycles quickly left for the airport. 

It posed a significant problem for the Elder. His status was only known to the upper command heads and the paladin. Most of the Maxskns had been Betas post Roger’s initial founding of the Brotherhood. Arthur had drawn the “unlucky “ straw and presented as an omega shortly after Sarah had passed. 

His sheer bulk and charisma hid his designation well. Very few had ever challenged him and he rarely cycled into heat. 

Cade handed him a suppressant pill to ease the cramping symptoms Arthur had as soon as the General’s scent wafted through the room. 

The General stopped once he got within an appropriate distance from Arthur.

“Elder Maxson, this is Milo, General of the Minutemen.” Danse nodded as he stepped back. He had radioed ahead about the man's scent. 

Milo stood up straight and Arthur had to take another moment to compose himself. The man was taller than Danse at six foot nine without power armor. His scent, no one could initially place until the undercurrent of frozen cold hit them. 

He was pre war. 

Arthur shivered at what could only be described as pre war air. Brief hues of vegetation and or the scents that no longer existed flooded the enclosed space.

“Forgive me, Elder Maxson.” The rough rumble of Milo’s voice rolled down his spine. “ I am relearning to control my scent. It has been about 200 years so I’m quite out of practice.” He chuckled and the command staff glowered at him. 

Milo held his hands up and showed his scent gland at the base of his neck to the group in surrender. 

“I mean no harm.” He slowly lowered his hands and met the Elder’s gaze. “ I am merely here to try to start negotiations between us. “

Arthur cleared his throat and nodded. Something in his gut told him that this man would be his downfall. “Proceed.”


End file.
